When You're Not Here I'm Suffocating
by Holland.fray96
Summary: Picks up right after the showdown on the bridge and follows Madeleine and James.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little idea I had because I love the story between these two!

It was close to two in the morning by the time they made it back to his flat.

"Make yourself at home," James smiled as he held the door open for Madeleine. She walked through the door and immediately observed the lack furniture,personal possessions, and bare walls.

"Cozy," she muttered, her voice wavering as she kept her back to him.

"Madeleine..."

Her small frame had begun to shake as the adrenaline began to wear off and her body went into shock.

"Madeleine, look at me," James pleaded.

Slowly she turned around to face him, her eyes filled to the brink with tears and her lips trembling, and her breathing shallow.

"Hey you're alright", he soothed and pulled her trembling body into his arms.

The moment she was in his arms her knees gave out as the enormity of what she had been through crashes over her and the dam that has been holding her tears at bay, bursts.

He catches her before she can fall and holds her close. Her hands grip his shoulders and she buries her face in his chest as sobs wrack through her.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok, you're ok," he whispered and smoothed her hair.

James picked her up and carried her bridal style to the couch. She clung to him and curled up on his lap. He holds her close, rubs her back,dries her tears,pressing an occasional kiss to her temple and muttering words of comfort. It had been an hour and she had cried herself to sleep. James carefully carried her down the hallway to his bedroom, which was just as bare as the rest of the flat. When he laid her down on the bed she sighed softly in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open.

"James?" she croaks and sits up dazed.

"Here, you might be more comfortable in this," he smiled pulling one of his old t-shirts out of the dresser and handing it to her. She smiled and took the shirt from him.

A few moments later she was sprawled out under the covers dozing off again. James smiled from the doorway, she looks beautiful.

"Don't go," Madeleine muttered and reached for him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd still kill me if I came anywhere near you," he quipped before sliding in next to her.

"Vous êtes comme un âne," she muttered snuggling closer to him.

"You know, some consider calling the man who just saved your life an arse to be quite rude," he smirked and draped an arm around her waist.

"Good thing you don't take those things to heart," Madeleine sighed. Within a matter of minutes her breathing had evened out and she was soon fast asleep again. He lay there listening to her breathe until he drifted off.

He woke up a few hours later with Madeleine half-sprawled over him, her face tucked into his shoulder. Her breathing was deep and even, her blonde curls being highlighted by the streaks of sunlight, and a surge of affection shot through him, after Vesper he never thought he'd feel anything like this again. It was so ironic to think the man who was behind Vesper breaking his heart, fathered the girl who made him forget his past and fall in love again. He smiled and brushed a stay strand of hair away from her eyes. She sighed slightly and nuzzled her face closer to his shoulder.

He lay there watching her sleep until it occurred to him, he had slept through an entire night without any nightmares. No reliving the horrid events that took place in Skyfall or Venice, no reliving M's death or watching in horror as Vesper killed herself. He had his suspicions that the only reason he had a peaceful night was due to the women fast asleep in his arms. Reluctantly, he detangled his limbs from hers and pressed a kiss to her temple before heading out to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

James busied himself in the kitchen flipping pancakes and making coffee. Stealing a quick glance at the clock he noticed it was already a quarter to eleven and Madeleine still hadn't woken up. The thought of her still peacefully sleeping curled up in his bed brought a smile to his face.

He had just set the last batch of pancakes on a plate when there was a knock at the door. Grabbing a knife out of the cutlery drawer he slowly approached the door.

"Who is it?" James demanded.

"The paper boy," he heard a familiar voice answer.

He set the knife down on the counter and unlocked the deadbolt.

"Good morning 007," Q greeted.

"Good morning," James answered stepping aside to allow Q in.

"You cook?" Q asked intrigued by the plate full of pancakes.

"One of the many talents double-O's possess," James quipped in return.

"I take seducing women is another one of those talents," Q taunted when he spied the pair of heels scattered on the floor and the coat adorning the arm of the couch.

"Those are Madeleine's, she's still asleep. And I didn't seduce her, at least not last night,"James answered.

"Well the breakfast would suggest otherwise. You see some people consider making a girl who slept over breakfast is an edible way of saying thank you so much for last night," Q grinned.

"Really? Is that what you do for all your romantic conquests?" James countered.

Q's grin disappeared and instead was replaced with glare.

"Poor thing, she must be worn out after globetrotting with you and nearly getting blown to pieces yesterday," Q sympathized, hoping to change the subject.

"Well the last I checked she was still sound asleep, curled up on my side of the bed. And I don't have any intentions of waking her," James answered.

"Anyway, why are you here,Q?" He asked.

"M sent me with important information concerning the Double-O program," Q replied pulling a laptop and a flash drive out of his messenger bag.

"In short, the program has been re-sanctioned, but it will take a while to get everything up and running again. C did a good job of hiding important information, by my calculations it will be a couple months before everything returns to normal," Q continued pulling up the official files on the laptop.

"Well until then I'll be off on holiday with Madeleine. Tell M if he needs me before then he knows how to reach me," James answered.

"Will do," Q answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The aroma of coffee invaded Madeleine's senses and she stirred slowly, the sunlight touching her skin. She stretched and slowly blinked her eyes open. She could hear voices coming from the other room. She sat up and fixed her hair the best she could before pulling on a pair of James' sweatpants and tying them them as tightly as she could and heading out into the other room.

"Have they interrogated Blofeld yet?" She could hear James ask.

"Not yet, M is doing that later today," she heard Q, _at least that's what she thought his name was_ reply.

She slowly made her way down the hallway until the movement caught James' eye and he smiled at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he smiled before pulling her into his arms and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. She blushed slightly when she watched Q quickly divert his gaze.

"Madeleine you remember Q," James said stepping aside to reintroduce them.

"Good Morning Dr. Swann," Q greeted her.

"Good morning, and please call me Madeleine," she happily replied.

"How long have you been up for?" She asked turning her attention back to James.

"For about an hour, maybe an hour and a half," he answered.

"Why didn't you wake me!" Madeleine asked when her eyes caught what time it was.

"You looked so peaceful this morning I couldn't bring myself to do it. Besides you've had an eventful past few days needed the rest," James smiled before pressing a kiss to forehead.

"Well I better be off, M will start to wonder where I am," Q stated while packing away his laptop.

"Won't you join us for breakfast?" Madeleine asked.

"If I don't get back soon M will send the cavalry out to look for me. Everyone is still on high alert after yesterday's events," Q replied.

"It was lovely to see you again Dr. Swann, 007, good day," Q bid them farewell.

"Did you sleep well?" James asked her after Q had gone.

"Very. What about you?" She replied.

"That's the best sleep I've had in years," he smiled and pressed his lips to her temple again.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Famished," she smiled.

"I had no idea you knew how to cook," Madeleine mused as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"One of my many talents," he smirked.

"So what's going to happen to the double-O program?" She asked between bites of food.

"It's being re-sanctioned but it will take some time for it to be officially re-established," James replied.

"How long?"

"A few months at the least. So what would you say to getting away from here and going on holiday?" He asked.

"Won't they need you here?"

"If they need me they'll find me," he grinned.

"Well in the case, where to?"

 **Thanks for reading and all the kind reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**TIME LAPSE:8 months**_

It was funny really. How a man who had more romantic conquests than he could remember, fell head over heels in love for the daughter of one of his enemies. And now she was the light of his life, the one who pulled him from the shadows, the one who comforts him. True, she was just as stubborn as he was, as clever as her father had warned, and tougher than most field agents; but he wouldn't have her any other way.

He watched from the door of the master bedroom as she pulled her long blonde curls into a neat bun and pushed a short lock behind her ear.

"I can't believe I le

t you talk me into this," she complained straightening her skirt and blouse.

"You're perfect for the job, you and I both know it. Even M knows it, this interview is just a formality," James answered.

"How is it that you both are so sure I'm right for the job?" She asked slipping into her heels and grabbing her purse.

"Simple"

she paused and turned to meet his gaze.

"You fixed me. You melted the cold heart of a broken, dark, brooding Double-O and turned him into a normal person again," he replied.

"James."

"I'm serious," he responded.

"You make me sound like I'm a saint," Madeleine sighed.

"You are, you're my saving grace."

With that, Madeleine crossed the room, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard.

"Mmmm if you don't stop kissing me like that and you'll be late for that interview" he muttered against her lips and subtly began to pull her blouse free from where it was tucked into her skirt.

In a split second she broke the kiss and playfully slapped his hands away.

"Hands to yourself Mr. Bond,"

"You shouldn't tempt me then." He whispered in her ear before ducking his head to kiss the sensitive skin behind it.

"Stop," she gasped and tightened her grip on him.

"No,"'he muttered defiantly and continued to trail his lips down her neck.

She tilted her head back to give him better access.

"James," she sighed, twisting her fingers in his hair.

"Still want me to stop?"

"Yes,"

"As you wish," he whispered and pulled his lips away.

"No!" Madeleine groaned,"the one time I don't want you to stop, you actually listen! That was your plan wasn't it? Get me all hot and bothered and then make me wait until tonight!" She accused.

All he could do was grin at her pouting.

"If we don't leave now we'll be late."

"To hell with being late, I won't be able to focus now." She murmured and tugged on his belt.

"Well we can't have that now can we," he grinned and walked her back towards the bed. He began to pull her her blouse free while she fumbled with his belt. She smiled when he gently laid her down on the bed and his lips found hers.

"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another gloomy day in London. A light mist of rain was just beginning to fall when James and Madeleine arrived at MI6. He smiled as he walked hand-in-hand with her through the building to M's office. She did her best to ignore the glares she was receiving from some of the female employees I _guess they all finally believe MI6's most eligible bachelor is officially off the market_ shesnickered to herself.

"After you darling," he smiled opening the door to the small reception room.

She smiled back at him and walked through the door.

"Madeleine," Eve smiled and rushed to greet her friend.

"Hi," Madeleine exclaimed and returned embrace.

"How was the island?"

At that moment M came out of his office to see what all the commotion was.

"Ah 007, welcome back," M greeted. "They're certainly very chummy," he observed.

"They got well acquainted through all those weekly calls while we were away," James explained.

"Good morning sir," Eve greeted. "James, welcome back," she smiled.

"Pleasure," he smiled.

"Well then,shall we Dr. Swann?" M gestured towards his office.

"Yes sir," Madeline smiled and walked in to stand in front of his desk.

"007, Q has some things for you to pick up before you set out on your mission.

"I'll get right on that," he replied, keeping his eyes on Madeleine.

"Don't worry, this won't take long," M gave him a knowing smile before closing the door.

"Please have a seat my dear," M urged.

Madeleine smiled and took her seat in front of him.

"Your credentials are sublime, Dr. Swann and you come highly recommend. The job is yours if you want it," M smiled.

"When James said this was a formality I honestly didn't believe him," Madeleine replied dumbfounded.

"I knew you would be perfect when I read your profile." M reassured. "Is that a yes, Dr. Swann?"

"Yes sir"

"Excellent! Come, allow me to show you to your office," M smiled and gestured for her to follow him.

M led her to the tenth floor of the building and led her to a large oak door.

"Welcome to your office," M smiled and pushed the door open revealing a spacious room with crisp white walls, white marble floor, and a back wall made entirely of glass overlooking the Thames River.

Madeleine stepped into the room in complete aw. This office was nearly twice the size as the one at the Hoffler Clinic and offered more privacy.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with parliament. Best of luck Dr. Swann."

"Thank you sir," she smiled politely as he closed the door.

She walked over to her desk and then spied the bouquet of white and pink roses, her favorite plucked the card from center of the arrangement and smiled as she read

 _best of luck on your first day,my love. -J_

She found clearance forms for field agents, a voice recorder,packets of employee codes, a tablet, and the login codes for the sleek iMac on her desk.

"A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts.

"Come in," she called.

"Sorry to bother you Dr. Swann, but Dr. Stevens down the hall has had an emergency come up and was wondering if you would be willing to take over her patients for the rest of the day?" The receptionist asked.

"It's no problem at all," she smiled and walked to the door to take the files from her.

When she was finally alone she read over the first file, clearing 009 for active field duty after losing his partner on his last mission. As she read over the file again she couldn't stop herself from thinking of her double-O, who was undoubtedly finding some way to annoy poor Q to his wits end.

She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't heard 009 enter.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," a voice said.

Madeleine jumped in her chair as her eyes darted up to the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought," she apologized. "My name is Dr. Madeleine Swann."

"You're Bond's new bombshell. You're the only one to stick around this long," he replied.

Madeleine cleared her throat and fixed her icy gaze on him.

"Please take a seat Mr. Edwards, we have a lot to discuss from your last mission. Now will you please be so kind as to walk me through it," she coldly remarked.

"Oh touchy, touchy. I insult your lover and I get the cold shoulder. You must be one tough bitch to please, even for 007."

"Pardon me, but my private life is none of your business," she warned.

"You're quite the frigid bitch, you must me a real lousy lay, poor James,"

"Mr. Edwards, since you refuse to talk about your last mission you have given me no other choice than to deem you unfit for active service until further notice," Madeleine was really beginning to lose her patients with this man.

"Dr. Swann, I..."

"Get out,now. And I'll be sure to contact M about this, since it can be considered sexual harassment. Good day, Phillip." Madeleine dismissed him.

Without another word he turned and stormed out of her office slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Madeline was still furious about her meeting with 009 nearly an hour later. She had already denied his re-instatement form and written a rather detailed account of the interview when she heard a knock at her door.

"What now!" She shouted, not bothering to hide her obvious irritation and glared at the door.

"Shall I come back later when you're not in a foul mood?" James asked trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you, come in." She sighed.

"What's got you all riled up anyways?"

"God are all double-Os arrogant bastards, or is that just you and 009?"

"You've met Phillip," he asked while shutting the door behind him.

"Yes! I met Phillip! I thought you were an arrogant bastard, but that man ugh! All he cared about was my sex life, or as he put it lack of one! He spent the entire appointment sympathizing for you because apparently I'm a lousy lay!" Madeleine spat while hastily pacing behind her desk.

"The little prick, don't pay any attention to him darling he's just trying to get under your skin," James replied, crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. She sighed again, closed her eyes, and leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, what he said just really got to me. I really didn't mean to snap at you, the lack of sleep must be catching up with me."

"After last night I'm surprised you even woke up this morning," he grinned.

Madeline pulled back and playfully shoved him.

"You are such and arrogant bastard," she smiled.

"That didn't seem to bother you last night," he added.

Madeleine laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Now go I have another agent to clear and he should be here any moment," Madeleine remarked.

"Are you certain you don't need a pick me up after your meeting with 009," he grinned and began to rain kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"James, I'm serious," she sighed and pulled away.

"so am I, your new office offers more privacy than the one at the clinic; too many glass panes," he trailed on.

"James please," Madeleine groaned.

"Alright I'll see you tonight," he smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Madeleine's office James decided to have a talk with Philip and found him practicing at shooting range in the basement.

"How is it you still have possession of your weapon after not being cleared for duty," James inquired walking toward Philip.

"I'm sure you know all about that by now, don't you 007," Philip questioned in returned.

"Yes, I do; that's the whole reason for my being here," he answered.

"You're here to defend your little woman, how sweet," Philip remarked.

"I'm here to warn you, if you ever speak to her in the manner you just did again; you will have me to answer to. Am I clear?" James asked.

"I've never seen you act like this before 007, she must be a better shag than I thought," Philip grinned.

"What she and I do outside of MI6 isn't any of your concern. I suggest you drop this obsession you have with her and move on because if you lay one hand on her you will be sorry," he threatened.

"Touchy, touchy 007, you should be more careful with who you threaten; being an agent is a young mans' game," Philip snickered.

A sly smile crept across James' face as he quipped "just remember I'm in far better standing with M than you are... And I know how to mortally wound you while making it look like an accident."

Philip stood there completely in shock.

"So I believe we have an understanding 009, I'll leave you to your work on your aim; by the looks of it you need the practice," James bid farewell and made his way to M's office to collect his new assignment.

 **Sorry for the wait the holidays were crazy for me! But anyway I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and happy New Year! Thanks for reading I promise to update soon and please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home!" Madeleine called, closing the door behind her.

"In the office darling."

"What are you doing?" she asked walking down the hall and leaning against the doorway.

"Checking on classified files for the mission M sent over; it was originally Phillip's mission until he pulled that stunt with you."

"Speaking of Phillip", Madeleine smiled as she walked towards him;" he came to see me before I left. He apologized for the way he acted earlier and fully cooperated with his debriefing."

"That's wonderful news darling," James smiled in return. "I wonder what caused his sudden change in character?"

She pushed the files aside and perched herself on the desk in front of him," oh I have a very good idea as to who was responsible for his change of heart," smiled and kissed his cheek.

He grinned. "You know I can think of a more proper way you can show your appreciation," he whispered before standing and nipping at her ear.

"Mmmhhhh, as much as I'd love to oblige; but why don't we get something to eat first. I'm starving."

"Well we can't have that now can we," James grinned. "What are you hungry for?"

"Why don't we order in from that new Italian place that opened?

He pulled back and gave her a quizzical look.

"I know this is your last night here before you leave for your mission and I'd rather spend it with you cuddling on the couch instead of waiting all night at a restaurant."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't tell me you're going miss me Miss Swann?"

"When I was a little girl I'd watch my father strap a gun to his hip before leaving to go on a "business meeting" And everytime for as long as I can remember I didn't know if he'd come home alive. We weren't a religious family but the uncertainty of not knowing made me kneel by my bed each night and pray that he would come home again. Just please be careful," Madeleine replied; her eyes brimming with tears.

"Darling.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I don't think I could handle loosing you. Please promise me you'll be careful." She pleaded into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head; before pulling away.

"Darling,look at me."

When end she didn't he placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head back until her eyes met his.

"I promise you I'll be more careful than I have ever been on an assignment, you've given me something to come home to and I would be a fool to take that for granted," he reassured her and brought his hands to frame her face.

She nodded and forced a smile while he dried a few stray tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

"Now stop, I can't bare it when you cry," he whispered and peppered her face with kisses.

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you." She murmured.

"I know. Worries aside, what do you want to eat?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later they were lying on the couch flipping through the different stations on the television. Madeleine lying across his lap. The remnants of dinner sitting on the coffee table.

"What's your mission about this time," she asked turning her head so she was looking up at him.

"Tracking down a known associate of Blofeld. His names Peter Hendricks, he's become a private banker to terrorist organizations across the globe." James explained.

"Peter Hendricks, that name sounds awfully familiar. Let me check something," she replied before sitting up and scampering down to the hall to the office.

She returned a few moments later she returned reading a file.

"He was a former patient of mine. He's the son of some billionaire tycoon,I treated him for nearly 5 years." She said while plopping down next to James on the couch.

"What did you treat him for?"

"What didn't I treat him for? He was addicted to almost every drug available to mankind, and alcoholic who was borderline schizophrenic. Oh and I forgot he was a narcissist."

"Christ almighty," he replied taking the file from her hands.

"And I always thought I had bad daddy issues but, being his doctor made me feel a little better about my problems."

"Why did he stop coming to see you?"

"I'm not sure. He just stopped showing up to his appointments."

"He's basically the protégé we never knew Le Chiffre had," James mused.

"You know with your insight on the target I'm sure I could convince M to let you accompany me on the mission," he grinned.

"You can't be serious?" She looked at him dumbfounded.

"Oh I am, besides he owes me a favor for what I'm about to ask you."

"And what's that?"

"M needs you to interrogate Blofeld. None of the other psychiatrists at MI6 have even come close to getting him to crack and M thinks getting you to do it might rattle him a bit," James explained.

Madeleine sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"We need information and he's the only one who can give it to us. I'll be in there with you the entire time, I won't let anything happen to you; and if he says anything that upsets you just give me the look and I'll get you out," he reassured her.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"I'll call M in the morning and let him know."

Madeleine smiled slightly as he closed the filed and tossed it on the coffee table.

"You didn't even notice what was on the television," he whispered in her ear while wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her on his lap.

Her eyes snapped up to see _Pride and Prejudice_ playing on the television and a huge grin spread across her face.

"It's at my favorite part too!"

James glanced up at the screen before fixating his gaze on her once again. He grinned and pulled her closer before bringing his lips to whisper Mr. Darcy's lines in her ear.

"You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love... I love... I love you." He whispered in time with the movie.

Madeleine turned in his arms so that she was straddling him.

"James Bond is a romantic... Who knew?" She whispered,a dazzling smile on her face.

"Well now you do and that's all that matters." He whispered and began to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Mmmmmhhhh, I believe you're in for a very late night, Mr. Bond." She hummed and twisted her fingers in his hair.

"Sounds like my kind of night," he murmured before standing and carrying her down the hall their bedroom.

 **I'm so sorry the update took so long! I promise to have the next one up soon! I hope you all enjoyed this one and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm sounded early the next morning as Madeleine groaned and rolled over to shut it off.

"An hour and a half of sleep. I don't think I've slept that little since I was studying for my boards exam; or since that night on the train," she muttered snuggling back under the covers.

"Mmmmm, I remember that night; it was the first time you fell asleep in my arms. And the first time I realized I was falling in love with you," he whispered and pulled her closer.

"I never would have pegged you for the sentimental type."

"Well when it comes to you I'm full of surprises."

"I completely agree," she sighed.

"As much as I'd love to lay here with you all day, I have a plane to catch and a man to kill," he muttered dragging himself up out of bed.

"And where is the unfortunate soul located?"

"Sydney, Australia."

"Oh wonderful, now I don't only have to worry about men trying to kill you but animals as well," she quipped.

"I'll be careful, I promise," he leaned down and kissed her forehead."Time for you to get up, M has a busy day lined up for you."

"I thought I wasn't interrogating Blofeld until you got back?"

"You aren't, but M has a list of others for you to question."

"Mmmm," she sighed again and closed her eyes again. "Five more minutes?"

"I don't think so," he whispered in her ear before yanking the covers off her in one swift move.

"JAMES!" 

"Rise and shine, darling."

"You are a horrible man and I hate you!"

"You wound me Miss Swann, surly there must me something I can do to get back in your good graces," he grinned and climbed back on the bed.

"I'm sure I'll be able to think of something Mr. Bond," she grinned and pulled him to her.

At least for now, the morning could go on without them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours had passed and Madeleine strode into MI6 alone. She received more dirty glares from many of the receptionists as she made her way to office.

"Madeleine!" 

She turned to see Moneypenny approaching her.

"Good morning," Eve greeted.

"Morning," Madeleine returned.

"You look miserable."

"James left this morning, I'm already already worrying about him, and walking through here makes me feel like I'm wearing a scarlet letter."

"That's because you are; you're marked with a JB."

"Wonderful," she sighed.

"Hey, don't pay any attention to them, they drool over any attractive Double-O and then envy the woman they start to date," Eve explained.

"Ah Madeleine,Moneypenny; good morning," M greeted glancing up from the file in his hands.

"Good morning, sir," Madeleine greeted.

"Morning," Eve echoed.

"Madeleine, would you mind coming with me; we have something important to discuss."

"Of course,sir," Madeleine replied shooting a Eve a quizzical look.

Eve shrugged her shoulders and mouthed _I have no idea_ as Madeleine turned and filled M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's so urgent sir?" Madeleine asked as she entered M's office.

M sighed before replying,"I need you to interrogate Blofeld today."

Madeleine stood there for a moment while her brain processed his request.

"I thought...James assured me I wouldn't have to do that until he returned and he could be with me," Madeleine replied.

"I know that was what I had originally requested but we've just received new information concerning SPECTRE."

"New information?"

"It would appear Blofeld is somehow still managing to run the organization despite being detained in isolation," M explained. "I realize how much I'm asking; but I wouldn't be asking if the situation weren't this severe."

Madeleine took a deep breath before tentatively replying, "yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long walk from M's office down to the basement of the new MI6 building. The detainment section of the basement was just as sleek as the rest of the building. Two rows of bulletproof cells lined the hallway that led to solitary confinement. Many of the detainees catcalled Madeleine as she walked past, but she didn't let it phase her.

The clicking of her heels on the concrete floor and her shaking breath were the only sounds that filled the room right outside Blofeld's cell. M gave Madeleine a moment to compose herself before giving the guard the all clear to defog the glass and unlock the door.

"Just find out what he knows," M instructed.

She nodded before taking a deep breath and walking into the room that housed Blofeld's cell. She heard the door re-seal behind her, the reality of facing this man alone was beginning to sink in.

"I was beginning to wonder when they'd send you here, dear mudling," Blofeld remarked as he turned to face her.

"Hello Franz," Madeleine cooly greeted as she took her seat in front of the octagon shaped glass cell.

Blofeld sighed,"how many times do I have to tell you; Franz Oberhauser died in that avalanche, I am now Ernst..."

"Stavro Blofeld," she interrupted."I know, but that name means nothing to me or James."

"Yet," Blofeld replied threateningly.

"How about we cut to the chase, the sooner you tell me how you are still running SPECTRE the sooner I can get out of here and you can go back to rotting in here," she spat back.

"Awww, but I quite enjoy your company. Although, I do suppose James would be quite jealous if he were to find out you're here with me instead of jetting off to Sydney with him."

Madeleine mouth dropped open a bit and for a moment she lost her cool composure.

"Ah, I'm right aren't I. Let me guess he's targeting one of my disciples too."

"How did you..."

"We're everywhere. Even hidden in the flat you call home."

"You've been watching us," Madeleine replied.

"Ever since that fateful night on the Westminster bridge. One of my assistants snuck into James' flat and left a few gifts lying around," Blofeld sneered. "Tell me darling, how was the island; though judging by the tone of your skin I take it you didn't spend much time outside the villa, or the bedroom for that matter."

"I... I don't..."

"Oh, by the way how far along are you dear mudling? By my guessing I'd say about six weeks."

"I'm... I'm not pregnant," Madeleine stuttered.

"Are you sure because I seem to remember a certain night back on the island when you were not so rudely distracted from taking a certain pill."

Madeleine dropped her gaze to the floor as she tried to recall the night in question.

"Poor James. If you want my advice, I'd leave before he gets back; for your own sake," Blofeld shrugged.

"Well I'm not you and I don't want your advice," Madeleine spat back.

"I'm just stating the facts. He lost his parents when he was six and he lost my father when he was nine. He never had a father and wouldn't know how to be one himself."

"Good day, Franz," Madeline dismissed as he got up and started walking towards the door; her eyes brimming with tears.

She walked straight by M and avoided making eye contact with anyone until she reached her office on the tenth floor. Once inside, she locked the door, slid down until her back was braced against the door, brought her knees to her chest, bowed her head,and let her tears flow unrestrained.

 **Okay so if you've seen** ** _Skyfall,_** **the room where they kept Silva is pretty much where I'd imagine they would also keep Blofeld; except this time it's in the basement of the CSN building. Also I watched SPECTRE the other night with my roommate and we started talking about how old we think James Bond is because there's no way they're going by Daniel Craig's actual age; and the little boy in the photo looks like he's 10 at the most. So then if Blofeld killed his father 20 years ago then Bond can't be older than 30, right? Anyway we were trying to figure that out so I'd love to get yall's input.I hope you all enjoyed the update and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime later Madeline heard a knock on her office door, but she refused to move from where she was sitting.

A second knock and a voice calling her name outside the door. She still refused to move.

A second later she heard a swipe of a clearance card and the door unlocked.

Moneypenny slowly opened the office door only to find Madeleine sitting on the ground with a distant look on her face and a stray tear on her cheek.

"Madeleine, are you alright?" She asked urgently.

"He's going to hate me."

"Who is? What happened?"

"I interrogated Blofeld."

"Yes I know. M sent me to check on you,he said you were pretty rattled."

"Eve he's been watching us this whole time. He knows about the island about the assignment James is on...everything."

"Jesus."

"But that's not the worst part," Madeleine continued; "the worst part is that he figured something out that I was too stupid to realize."

Eve slid down on he floor and waited for Madeleine to continue.

She drew in a deep breath before stuttering "I...I think I'm pregnant."

"How sure are you?"

"It's been six weeks and in hindsight I must thought I was late because of stress or travel or from new medication or that I moved to a different country and my body needed time to readjust..." She trailed off.

"James doesn't know?"

"God no."

"You have to tell him when he gets back."

"I know, and that's why he's going to hate me. Because I was so stupid and let him distract me before I could take my pill and..."

"Mads this isn't all on you, it takes two," Eve replied.

Madeleine was quiet for a long time as she stared out the window.

"Besides, I think a baby will be good for him."

"Yeah right," Madeleine scoffed.

"He's different with you. I have never seen him act like this before, he loves you," Eve continued.

"Not after he has to stop being an agent."

"I don't think..."

"Eve my father was just like him and when my brother and I came along he constantly had to choose between his work and us; and we always lost. Eventually my mother gave him an ultimatum and he still chose to be with that organization. I won't force James to do the same thing. It'll just make everyone miserable."

"What are you getting at," Eve asked worriedly.

"I could leave. Just disappear somewhere he'd never think to look."

"He'd find you, believe me."

"No, because eventually he'd understand that I didn't want to be found and move on with his life. It'd be easier than having to be a father to a child he doesn't want," Madeleine replied while new tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"You running would destroy him."

"Destroy him," she repeated.

"Yes! Madeleine can't you see that?"

"No, no, no, not that. When Blofeld had me tied up in the old MI6 building he said losing me would destroy James. What if this is just a ploy to get me to leave him? I didn't die that night so what if Blofeld is manipulating me into doing what he wants," Madeleine explained.

"It makes sense," Eve concurred.

"Of course it does. Blofeld wants to ruin his life and what better way to do that than to drive away the woman he loves. Not knowing where someone went and why is a far worse torment than knowing they died even with you trying to save them."

"That slimy buggard."

"It's psychological war fare."

"He'll destroy you from the inside out," Eve commented. "What are you going to do though," she added after a pause.

"Make sure that I'm actually pregnant before I do anything," Madeleine replied and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Sounds like a good plan, by the way Q has something special waiting for you downstairs," Eve grinned.

"But I'm not an agent."

"Just think of this as one of the many perks of working for MI6."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madeleine mulled over how to tell James about the possibility of him becoming a father until the elevator ding pulled her from her thoughts. She stepped off the elevator and walked through the doors of Q's new lab.

"Dr. Swann, good afternoon," Q greeted.

"Q how many times do I have to tell you to call me Madeleine or Maddie, friends don't use formalities when they greet one another," Madeleine quipped.

"Alright," Q sighed. "Please follow me Maddie, I have a little something for you."

Madeleine suppressed a laugh and followed Q down a set of stairs into a separate garage area. With the click of a remote, the two doors to her right slowly opened to reveal a a shiny black Aston Martin.

"Beautiful isn't she? The DB-11: 0-60 in two seconds flat, fully bulletproof, along with a few other modifications 007 approved of," Q rambled.

"I'm sure James will be overjoyed when he returns," she smiled.

"Oh no Madeleine you don't understand, this car isn't for him; it's yours," He smiled and held the keys out to her.

"I don't..." she stuttered trying to process the situation.

"One of the many perks of being an MI6 employee," Q smiled.

"I'm shocked."

"You'll get used to it," Q muttered. "Oh and please let 007 know that the DB-12 is still in its development stages. Oh and I wouldn't let him drive that one if I were you," he teased.

"I'll see to it that he won't," Madeleine laughed in return.

"Well it was lovely to see you again Madeleine, but if you'll excuse me I have a security meeting with M."

"Of course but Q I have a favor to ask. I need you to do a scan of James' flat, when I interrogated Blofeld earlier he knew things that James and I discussed in private. I'm afraid he might have the place bugged."

"I'll have someone on my team look into it right away."

"Thank you, Q,"Madeleine smiled as she made her way back towards the elevator, her new keys in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was finally at its end as Madeleine stepped of the elevator and made her towards the front door.

"Madeleine!" 

She turned to see Eve stepping off the stairs and making her way towards the door.

"Heading home?"

"Actually running a few errands before I head home."

"Want some company?"

"Yes please, I could use some moral support."

"I'm your gal," Eve nudged her and smiled.

Madeleine smiled and walked out the door. She pulled the keys from her purse and hit the lock button a few times triggering the car's horn to sound.

"There she is," she smiled and made her way towards the car.

"Wow, James is going to be jealous when he sees this," Eve grinned as she opened the passenger door.

"I know, though I can see why he likes these cars," Madeleine grinned in returned as she turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 15 minutes later she pulls up outside a local market and makes her way inside, heading straight for the _feminine needs_ aisle with Eve trailing close behind. Madeleine picked up three different pregnancy tests,paid the cashier, and exited the store as quickly as she entered it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the flat she shared with James she anxiously paced up and down the hallway waiting for the alarm on her phone to go off.

"God Maddie you're making me dizzy," Eve replied following Madeleine's movements with her eyes.

She glanced up at Eve and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as the alarm sounded. She yanked the bathroom door open and reached for one of the test sticks with shaking hands. She stared down at the two pink links that appeared in the test window.

"Well?" 

"It's positive. They all are," she replied quietly.

Eve crossed the room and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok, you'll see," replied while she rubbed Madeleine's back.

"I hope you're right," she replied, her gaze still fixed on the the tests on the vanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _TIME LAPSE: TWO WEEKS_**

It was close to midnight as Madeleine waited in the middle of Heathrow airport's international terminal. Dressed in an old Oxford sweatshirt and jeans, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She uncrossed her arms and glanced up at the clock to check the time for what felt like the hundredth time.

 _James' plane should have landed by now. She thought to herself._ Of course no sooner had she thought that she saw him appear on the escalator. He looked exhausted and had a few small cuts across his forehead and left cheek. She smiled when he spotted her and noticed him quicken his pace over to her. A wave of relieve washed over her as soon as he pulled her into his arms.

"God I missed you," he murmured into her neck and tightened his hold around her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"I missed you too," she choked out as her hands tangled in his hair.

They stay like that for quite a while, simply holding each other. James pressing an occasional kiss to her neck or cheek.

"Come on, let's get you home before you fall asleep right here," she smiled.

"I'm not that tired," he muttered.

"The longer we stand here the more you lean on me. I think that constitutes you being exhausted, Mr. Bond."

"Okay, maybe your right."

She grinned, grabbed his hand and began to lead him out to where she had parked.

Once they were outside the Madeleine unlocked the car, popped the trunk, and tossed his small duffle bag in the back.

"I'm impressed, Q finished this faster than I would have thought," James muttered in shock.

"Yes and I'm under strict orders from him not to let you lay a hand on it," she grinned.

"I wonder why he told you that?"

"Maybe because you have quite the track record of destroying every expensive car you get your hands on," Madeleine teased.

"That happened twice...at the most."

She rolled her eyes and grinned as she started the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to their flat was peaceful, except for the pouring rain pounding the windshield. Although Madeleine found it comforting since the car ride paired with the round of rain seemed to have lulled James off to sleep. She pulled the car into the gated underground parking deck and parked in the closest spot near the elevator.

"James," Madeleine whispered and gently shook his shoulder. Slowly his eyes blinked opened and he smiled sleepily at her.

"We're home. Now let's get you into the shower and then into bed."

"Sounds like a plan," he yawned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madeleine unlocked the door to their flat and guided James to the en suite in their room. She laughed as he fumbled with the shower handle. Lucky for him she's there to come to the rescue. She turned on the shower and then went to assist James, who was struggling to pull off his t-shirt.

"Here let me," she suppressed another laugh as she grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He obediently raised his arms as she pulled he shirt over his head and dropped it on he floor.

"Now if only you were this obedient when you're not half asleep," she snickered.

"Mmhh I'll remember that next time you need saving," he retorted.

"Alright smart ass get in the shower," she laughed and pulled her sweatshirt off.

"Mmhh lucky me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later they emerged from the bathroom fresh out of the shower.

"In," she pointed to their bed.

He obeyed. Letting her hair down, she watched him slide under the sheets and stretch out. She smiled again, happy that he was home with her where he belonged. She watched as he reached out with his hand, feeling the space beside him, looking for her. He was so adorable when he was half asleep. She slid into the bed next to him, and when his hand finally found her, he smiled and pulled her towards him, settling himself against her back, burying his face in her hair, his arm draped protectively around her waist, and within moments he was fast asleep. She smiled again as she drifted off, dreaming about a little boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the update! Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

"James we need to talk," she sighed over breakfast.

"What is it darling," he smiled sweetly back at her.

"I'm... Im pregnant," she nearly whispered, clutching her fingers together tightly under the table.

"His brow furrowed with incomprehension. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Madeleine repeated trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

"You stupid bitch," James spat.

"Madeleine recoiled back in her chair as his words struck her like knives.

"Tell me did you forget your pill or did you do this on purpose?" He slammed his fist down on the table as he stood.

"I... I know the timings not the best.."

"Not the best!" He shouted. "We've known each other for all of five minutes!"

"James please don't shout at me," Madeleine pleaded as her eyes brimmed with tears that had begun to trickle down her cheeks.

"Don't start with the water works now!" He yelled again. "Well answer me! Did you do this on purpose!"

"No..no...no I never..."

"Your father and I were cut from the same cloth! He didn't want to be a father and neither do I!"

"I understand!"

"No you don't because if you actually understood that you would have taken your pill and we wouldn't be having this argument" he yelled louder crossing the room to the door.

"When I get back I want you gone. I don't care where you go or what happens to that thing: keep it, get rid of it, or give it away. But you and I done." He snarled before slamming the door behind him leaving Madeleine still sobbing at the table.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Madeleine woke from her nightmare well before dawn broke the next morning. After a few moments she glanced up at the clock to see the red numbers 4:30 staring back at her. With tears still brimming in her eyes she turned to see James' face still buried in the crook between her neck and shoulder, his arm still wrapped protectively around her waist. She breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm her pounding heart. After a moment she tried to carefully disentangle herself from his embrace. James groaned slightly and tried to tighten his hold as her body slipped from under his arm, but soon he settled back into a deep sleep. Madeleine breathed a sigh of relief and silently made her way to the bathroom to get ready. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later she stood in their closet pulling out a loose fitting navy blue dress. As she turned to pull the dress on, her reflection in the mirror brought her whole world to a halt. The slightest hint of a baby bump was beginning to form towards her lower abdomen. She stood there and gently ran a trembling finger across her belly. Tears began to form in her eyes as the reality of the her situation became all the more real.

"Darling?" She heard James call from just outside the bathroom door.

"In here," Madeleine answered as she quickly dried her eyes and pulled on her dress. She was just tying the sash when James opened the door to the walk in closet.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I...uh... I have a meeting with M this morning before interrogating Blofeld.

"If you wait for about 20 minutes I'll come with..."

"M just needs to meet with me, so I know the right questions to ask to get the information out of him."

"Alright, well I'll just see you there," he replied.

"Bye," she smiled and kissed him; but she pulled away and shrugged out of his embrace once she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'll be late," she gave him a nervous smile before hastily gathering her things, grabbing her keys, and leaving the flat. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve sat at her desk scrolling through emails when Madeleine burst into the room.

"Mads..."

"Is M in?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yes, he's just.."

"Do me a favor and make sure no one disturbs us," Madeline asked before letting herself into M's office.

"Alright," Eve replied with a puzzled expression.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later Madeline emerged from the office in a much slower fashion than she had entered.

"Care to explain?" Eve asked.

"I lied to James this morning."

"About what?"

"I had a nightmare about how he'd react to the baby news and it put me on edge this morning. And I had to let M know I couldn't do the interrogation until I tell James about the baby."

"Aw Mads I'm sorry," Eve replied and pulled her into a hug.

"I have to tell him but I don't know how. But I can't keep avoiding him like this."

"You'll know when the right time is."

"I've got to go before James gets here, by the way I was never here."

"Got it," Eve smiled and went back to checking emails.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 20 minutes later James entered the office effectively disturbing Eve from her work once more.

"Bit early for you to be causing trouble isn't it 007?" Eve asked not even bothering to take her eyes off the screen.  
James wordlessly fished a small aqua box with a white bow from his pocket, opened the lid and placed it on the desk.

"Oh James, this is so sudden. I couldn't possibly." Eve smiled up at him.

"Hhmmhh, very funny. He smirked. "But that's not exactly what I meant."

"I know. James it's beautiful, something she would have picked out herself." She replied while I picking up the box to examine the ring closer. It was a beautifully set solitaire diamond with several smaller diamonds set in platinum band.

"I picked it up while I was in Sydney and I think she found it last night."

"Oh?"

"I was half asleep last night when we got home from the airport and I had trouble getting undressed before my shower. It was in the pocket of my pants and I think she saw it and it spooked her," He explained.

"What makes you say that?"

"She wasn't herself this morning. I know her better than I know myself and there's something wrong.

"She had a meeting with M this morning. Maybe she was just nervous."

"No she didn't. She used that as an excuse so she wouldn't have to see me at all this morning. I woke up alone and found her already dressed, dashing out the door this morning."

"That is odd." Eve agreed deciding not to draw any suspicion to herself.

"Had you two talked about marriage, settling down, kids?"

"In the abstract. I love her and I don't want to be without her. I realized that when I was waiting for the plane to take off.

"James Bond, head over heal in love and ready to settle down. I never thought I'd see the day." She smiled.

"When are you thinking of popping the question?" She asked handing the ring box back to him.

"Soon. Maybe this weekend, take her on holiday and make it romantic," He replied, slipping the ring back in his pocket.

"Well I hope she says yes." Eve smiled as she returned to her work.

"Me too!" He called as he walked out of the office and went to track down Madeleine.

Dun dun duhhhhh! Madeleine's pregnant, James is planning to pop the question, and neither one know what the other is planning! Oh this next chapter is going to be fun ㈴7! strongI'm so sorry this update took so long but this semester has been so hectic! Thank y'all for being patient! I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as my finals are over! I hope y'all enjoyed the update and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! By the way I put the link for the engagement ring below if anyone wanted to go look at it because it's beautiful ㈴5

engagement/rings/the-tiffany-setting-with-diamond-band?origin=engagement&search_params=param+0/2001/0/0/0/0


End file.
